闇影島
}} The Shadow Isles are islands located northwest of Valoran. Lore Little is known about the mysterious Shadow Isles. An eternally thick, unnatural fog blankets the islands from the view of outsiders. It is thought that the islands are home to countless forms of undead, though no one seems eager to perform the exploration necessary to find out the truth. A year after the League was established, summoners were sent to explore a small portion of the isle and later, established the Twisted Treeline. Creatures of the Shadow In the Isles, there are many shades of death, and each is embraced rather than feared or reviled. One can only ascend from one state to the next with the magical aid of a skilled professional. , is one individual who serves this role. He acts as a ferryman for the Isles' undead denizens, helping them climb death's many-tiered ladder. Another being is the feared lich, . , is also a creature believed to have originated from the Shadow Isles. It is clear upon first meeting her, and surviving, that she is not quite human. Some theorize that she was cursed with a mild form of fantastical vampirism as a child. Supporters of this theory contend that her ability to sap the very life essence of her opponents on (and off) the Fields of Justice, while still being able to tolerate direct sunlight, would account for this belief. Another popular theory is that she abused the use of magic as a child, morphing her into the hungering beast her opponents see on the battlefield. is a another creature that worships a so-called spider god that made its den in a cave in the Shadow Isles. Every year she would return to the Isles with a select few of her disciples and travel to her spider's den, transform into her true, hybrid form and feed her followers to it. Afterwards she would extract the venom of the spider and drink it to retain her youth. She would again return to Valoran in her human form to preach of her deity and take them again to its lair by the end of the year. Development Shadow isles concept.jpg|Shadow Isles concept Trivia * On the Shadow Isles, there is a saying, "Death is but a new beginning." * "As the fog parted and I first beheld the Shadow Isles, I sensed immediately that something was amiss. From the mysteriously placid waters of the bay to the dead calm of the night air, an eerie stillness gripped the place – even the sea and sky. Even as I made ready to go ashore, the crew begged me to return at once to the mainland." - Elise, the Spider Queen * "Despite its size, the immense forest loomed like a sepulcher around us, and the dank air and unnatural stillness bred increasing feelings of paranoia and dread. My companion begged me to turn back, but some primal yearning spurred me onward, deeper into the gloom." - Elise, the Spider Queen * It could be possible that the Spider God that Elise worships is . * The quote of the western altar , "This place was once... so beautiful.", suggests that the Shadow Isles, and all its inhabitants, were transformed by the Rune Wars. Champions Associated Champions References Category:Places cs:Shadow Isles de:Schatteninseln en:Shadow Isles fr:Îles Obscures pl:Shadow Isles